Smarties
by T1gerCat
Summary: "Never eat M&M's when I say eat Smarties -A"


**Smarties**

**A/N:** Special thank you to "PrettyLittleWonderland" who posted a similar scene at an imdb board a few days ago.

It was the weekend once again because in Rosewood there are no schooldays, ever.

Caleb had managed to trick -A- to show themselves to get their phone back only if they wore a red rose on their right ear because he's just awesome like that.

The meeting point would be Alison's memorial bench that Lucas had trashed but because nothing weird ever happens in Rosewood the city officials had pretty much fixed it without a second thought.

So there they were, Aria, Spencer and Emily sitting on the park bench all wearing the stupid rose on their right ear waiting for -A- to show up.

Instead it was a certain black car with red trimmings that pulled on the street blocking their view with Garrett behind the wheel. He's chewing on a mouthful of M&M's. Spencer scowls at him and crosses her arms over her chest. Aria simply smirk and winks at him who smirks back and puts a red rose on his right ear.

Hanna hurries over to them and hands a bag of Smarties to Spencer making sure to always look pretty and sits on the end of the bench.

"Did I miss anything? Did 'A' show up yet?"

Spencer looked at her fellow liar as if she was a brand new species as she had to figure it out.

"I don't know, what do you see, Hanna?"

"Ew, what is Officer Useless doing here?"

Hanna asked while inspecting her bright yellow nails. Aria rolled her eyes making sure to send a cute smile to Garrett's direction, after all Ezra would be leaving Rosewood any day now and she didn't want to be single.

"Stalking us, what else?"

Spencer scowled because that's what she always does seeing the baggie in her arms.

"Han, I specifically said M&Ms! You got Smarties!"

"What's the difference? They're all colorful."

Hanna defended with idiocy her self satisfied smirk. Aria pulls the baggie out of Spencer's hands and throws a few into her mouth while lifting up her skirt a little at Garrett.

"You could use a few Smarties."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Guys, let's not fight please. Can we just get through one day without arguing?"

Emily tried to stop her friends while pulling her hair silently wondering how come she's not bald yet since she pulls her hair so much.

"Who's arguing? I'm just making a point."

Aria mumbled loving being the centre of attention.

"I fail to see your point."

Hanna cried once again making both Aria and Spencer and even Garrett to roll their eyes

Suddenly Garrett gets out of the car wearing a red rose on his right ear. The Liars scream because that's what they do best and then forget it immediately. Walking near them Garrett starts to choke on a handful of M&M's.

Aria and Spencer look at each other while Emily perks up in her seat with a worried frown. Hanna is too busy trying to find the purple Smarties because Alison had said those taste like Blackberry ('the berry not the phone' Alison had felt the need to explain to Hefty)

"Damn it, I grabbed a bag with too many blue. I hate those"

Hanna said ignoring the scene in front of her. Emily pulled her hair harder unable to make a decision on her own

"We should help him...should we help him?"

Aria sits back against the bench and pulls her cell phone from her pocket, her fingers swiftly composing a new text message she doesn't immediately send.

"That would be obstruction of justice I believe."

Spencer pulled the bag of Smarties out of Hanna's grabby hands and winked at the distance.

"Very good, Aria. I'm impressed. I think I'm starting to enjoy this view after all."

Hanna cried as Smarties fell all over her lap immediately dirtying her skirt she had stolen

"Hey!"

Aria and Spencer start to crunch on Smarties while watching Garrett slowly choke to death, clawing at his throat for air. Emily contemplates more than once whether or not she should run to his aid but then decides she doesn't want to be alone so she relaxes. Hanna whoops with glee as she finds a single purple Smarties and holds it up.

"Yay! Hey, what's he doing?"

Hanna said surprised.

"Dying, he shouldn't eat lactose when he's intolerant to it"

Spencer smirked while Aria pulling her skirt down again. She'd have to find another boyfriend after all and pressing 'Send'. No one saw Emily nod at someone in the distance.

Their cell phones rang with an incoming text

_"Never eat M&M's when I say eat Smarties -A-"_

**THE END**


End file.
